All This Time
by angel13
Summary: The whole shebang is online as of Sunday February 18th!! Rose Borden goes to Manhattan to find her brother--but finds friendship, uncovers secrets and finds a little romance too......
1. New in Manhattan

"All This Time" by angel/Carrie  
  
Rose looked up at the sign again. Yup, this had to be the place. The Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
"Okay God, if Matthew's here, please let me at least talk to him." She took a deep breath, then pushed the door to the old building open. She wished she knew what Matthew looked like. But after eight years, she wouldn't recognize him at all. An old man stood behind a counter, writing some bills. He looked up as he heard Rose's footsteps.  
  
"Can I help ya?" The old man set down his pencil.  
"Um, yes I think you can. My name is Ro-" Rose trailed off as she heard wild shouts and running coming from outside.  
  
"Hold yer hat. Here comes the stampede!" The old man exclaimed above the noise.  
  
Rose turned sharply as the door burst open. Dozens of boys began pouring in. At first they didnt notice her, but when they did, they filled the lobby, watching and wondering what she was doing here.  
  
Rose turned back to the old man. "My-my name is Rose Borden." Rose trembled as she felt all eyes on her. "I'm looking for Matthew Borden."  
"Matthew Borden?" The old man shook his head, "Nevah hoid of him. Heya, any a' you boys evah hoid a' Matthew Borden?"  
  
All of them automatically looked around at one another, answering "No" almost in perfect unison.  
"That's an unusual name for these parts" One boy in glasses spoke up.  
  
Rose got the feeling that this was a routine procedure and had been done many times before.  
  
"Oh you mean Matthew Borden." A short boy smoking a cigar stood up, "Yeah he was heah. But he put an egg in his shoe n' beat it." Of course, all the guys found this hysterical. Rose felt her cheeks grow hot and turned back to the man behind the counter.  
  
"Please, I have to find him. I've been looking for so long.-He's my brother."   
The boys stopped laughing and were dead silent. The old man gave the one with the cigar a Look (author's note these looks are famous where I come from ~carrie~)and went back to his work.   
  
"Did you say Matthew Borden?" The boy stepped closer.  
"Yes, Matthew Borden. He left home when he was seven. Do you know him?" Rose asked pleadingly.  
"Yeah...yeah, I think I do." He gazed at her.  
"Could you help me find him? I just hafta find him. I love him so much." Rose said softly.  
The boy gave her a stiff smile. "I'm Racetrack. Call me Race." Racetrack stuck out his hand.  
"Rose Borden. Call me Rose." She shook his outstretched hand and they both laughed.  
"Listen, you got a place to stay? It might be a while before you see Matthew."  
" I was hoping I could find him and then he'd know what to do."  
"Hmm. Well, we got empty bunks, if ya don't mind sleeping in a room full of boys."  
"How many?" Rose immidietley tensed up.  
"Well, somethin' like thirty but don't worry-" Racetrack added quickly, seeing her scared expression, "They're all nice and if they're not I'll soak em on your behalf."   
Rose smiled.  
"Okay."  
"C'mon I'll show you upstairs." Race took her hand and led her up.   
***  
"This is Mush, Blink, Skittery, Bumlets & Specs right here. And there's more of 'em playin' cards over there."  
Rose carefully inspected each one, trying to see if maybe one was Matthew.  
"And you can sleep here." Racetrack dropped her carpet bag on the bunk under his.  
"Oh thanks. You know, it's been a long time since someone's been nice to me." Rose sat down on the bunk, and looked up at Racetrack.  
He shrugged, "Hard not to be."  
  
"And I'm glad you said you'd help look for Matthew. Do you really think you can find him Race?" Rose asked, her eyes shining.  
  
Racetrack smiled, then gently lay her down, pulling the blankets around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll find him. I promise."  
Rose grinned, "I believe you." And with that, she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
***  
"Get up! Boots! Come on there, time ta sell the papes!"  
Rose opened her eyes slowly and brushed the golden brown hair from her face.  
"Hey you! Get up now Skittery!"  
"I didn't do it."   
"Yeah ya did."  
Rose blinked hard, just too be sure it was real. She wasn't in the ratty old apartment back in the Bronx ghettos. She was in a soft bed, with sunshine pouring through the windows. Rose sighed contentedly and closed her eyes again.  
"Heya Sleeping Beauty. You too." Rose looked up. It was Racetrack.  
"Aw Race." Rose smiled, "Me too?" He bent down to be on her level.  
"Yep. You'se gonna sell papes with me and meet the guys. Half of 'em ain't even seen ya yet."  
"Well, are we gonna meet Matthew?"  
Racetrack thought for a moment "If you come with me in the mornings, we'll look for Matthew after I finish with me papes."  
"Deal." Rose stood up and blinked. She had been so tired, she hadn't even taken her shoes off last night. She stood up.   
"Follow me."   
Racetrack showed her to the bathroom, which was already crowded with guys. She smiled nervously as each shirtless guy looked her over in passing. Finally Racetrack was ready and she followed him out the door.  
  
Rose gasped as she stepped onto the cobblestone. Looking up at the sky, she saw beautiful shades of burnt orange and golden yellow. The sun shed its early morning light over the newsies as they walked down the street.  
Racetrack smiled "Nevah seen Manhattan this early I take it?"  
"Yeah. Aw it's beautiful." Rose let her gaze drift down from the watercolor sky to Racetrack's eyes. They were a muddy brown color and yet, had a sharp hazel green color to them.   
"You have beautiful eyes." Rose smiled softly.  
"Thanks." Racetrack smiled back and offered her his arm. She took it.  
***  
"Extry, extry! Read all about it! Hundreds killed in tenement building!" Racetrack yelled.  
"Racetrack." Rose said reading the story.  
He turned back to her, "Yeah?"  
"Apartment building sprayed for pest control?"  
Racetrack shrugged, "Yeah, so? Hundreds a' cockroaches perished."  
Rose supressed a smile and shook her head. So this is what they called improving the truth.   
"Thank ya Lady. Much obliged." Race handed off his last paper. Counting up his coins, he turned back to Rose.  
"Want lunch?"   
"Nah, it's alright."  
"Aw come on. You can't starve."  
"Okay."  
***  
"Welcome to Tibby's New York's finest dinin' establishment. Well, to us newsies anyway."  
Rose looked around the small restaurant. "Nice."  
"Yeah, we like it." Race led her over to a table right in the middle of everything.   
"HEY!!!" Race yelled at the top of his lungs. The commotion atomatically ceased. "This here is Rose, and she's-uh-gonna be around for a while."  
The guys looked her over once more, then went back to their own conversations.   
"Hi, I'm David." One boy sitting across from Rose gave her a shy smile.  
"Rose."  
"I know." They watched each other for a second. David flushed when he realized everyone around them was very interested.  
"Gettin' a little hot in here." Jack raised his eyebrows.  
"Shut up, Cowboy." David replied good-naturedly.  
"So..." Mush tried tactfully to bring up the question everyone wanted the answer to, "Who are you, exactly?"  
The rest of the guys rolled their eyes.  
"Real nice, Mush." Blink muttered sarcastically.  
"It's okay. I'm Rose Borden from the Bronx. I'm here to find-"  
"-A job. She's here to find a job." Race cut her off quickly. "I said I'd help her."  
Rose looked at Race. He was acting weird.  
"Oh, well you can sell with me after lunch if you like." David began eagerly.  
"Thank you, very much, but I'm not here for a job. I'm looking for Matthew Borden."  
That shut them all up.  
"Oh......Matthew Borden." Jack said quietly, "Yeah-uhhhh-the name's familiar."  
"Do you know him?" Rose's eyes lit up.  
"No! Jack has never met him." Race said quickly, "C'mon Rose, we gotta go."  
He took her hand and led her out the door.   
The newsies watched them go.  
"Whoa...what was that all about?" Blink shook his head and turned back to the others.  
"Do you know Matthew Borden, Jack?" David asked in a low tone. It seemed to be classified information.  
"Yeah. I know Matt." Jack threw a quarter down on the table and headed for the door.  
"See ya guys later."  
***  
"Race, what was that all about?" Rose was beginning to wonder if letting this guy help her was the right decision.   
"Nothing Rose-I'll explain when we find Matthew." He pulled her in the direction of the Lodging House.  
"Where are we going?" Rose asked cautiously.  
"Home- the Lodging House."  
"No. I'm not going." Rose planted her feet to the ground.  
Race turned around, "Look, this is for your own good." He attempted to pull her.  
"Racetrack! NO! Leave me alone!" Rose tried in vain to wrench herself from his death-grip, but to no avail.  
Two guys emerged from the nearby alley.  
"Es'cuse me miss, is this here lowlife hurtin' you in someway?" The taller one stepped forward  
"Yes! Get him off me!" Rose screamed, struggling against Racetrack, but he was much too strong.  
"Tsk tsk Higgins, you should know better than to force a lady into doin' somethin' she don't wanna."  
"Yeah, you'd know about THAT, wouldn't ya Oscar?" Race shot him a dark look.  
"Shut up!" Oscar advanced on Racetrack.  
"Easy Oscar. Don't worry Miss. We'll take care of him. By the way, we're the Delancys."  
"Thank you gentlemen. Please tell Racetrack to unhand me."  
"Oh we'll do more than that. Much more. Won't we Racetrack?"  
Race glanced uneasily at Rose, then began to back away from the Delancys. Morris worked fast and, shoving Race up against a wall, soon had him lying in the alley unconcious.  
"Oh my Lord, what did you do to him?" Rose started to run to Race, but Morris held her back.  
"WHo cares what we done to him? Now all I care about is what we're gonna do to you..."   
Rose saw a malicious look in his eyes.   
"HELP!!!" Rose screamed...then fainted.  
***  
"Ahh. Where am I?" Rose asked herself, blinking hard. "Oh great, the Delancys left me in the garbage can."  
Rose struggled out of the trash heap, and onto her feet. Her head ached. She stumbled along the alley, holding her head when she remembered Ractrack.  
"Race? Oh my Lord, Racetrack where are you?" Rose searched frantically in the shadows in the alley. If anything happened to him, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life. Soon, she found Race, sprawled out on the ground, with more than just a few bruises forming.  
"Oh no!" Rose leaned down beside him, "Racetrack, can you hear me?"   
-No answer-  
"Please be okay, please be okay." Rose whispered to no one in particular as she checked his pulse. He was indeed alive.  
  
Rose knew she needed help. She tried to think of one of the newsies she had met at the restaurant. Cowbob? Mash? Those didn't sound right. Then she remembered...David.  
  
"David!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. "David, please help!" Rose continued to scream until David ran into the alley, along with the one Rose called "Cowbob" and "Mash".  
  
"What's wrong, Rose? Are you oka-"  
"I'm fine, help Race." Rose said, feeling tears in her eyes.  
"Oh wow-" one little kid said, going over to Race.  
"Les, move back." David ordered.  
Mush and Jack proceded to pick Racetrack up, and they headed for the lodging house.   
Rose didn't move. She began sobbing incecently. David knelt beside her, and put his arms around her.  
"It's all my fault." Rose whispered.  
"No, it's not. The Delancy brothers did this. Am I right?" David stroked her hair.  
"Yes. Oh I just hope he'll be okay."  
"He will, Rose. He will."  
***That Night***  
"Race? Race?" Blurry figures began to form in front of Racetrack. Rose's voice echoed in his mind.  
"Don't talk so loud Rose, it's hurts my head." He groaned, blinking hard. "In fact Rose, do us all a favor and dont talk at all." He grinned wryly.  
Rose looked back at David and Jack, rolling her eyes   
"He'll be just fine, I can tell." She turned back to Racetrack, "How are ya?"  
"Okay I guess. Dizzy." He ran a hand through his hair, finding a bunch of cuts and bruises.  
"You got pretty banged up there." Rose smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder.  
"I'll survive."  
"How 'bout you don't sell tommorow, huh?" Jack said.  
"Don't sell? Jack, I hafta sell. I can't-"  
"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Jack cut him off, "And Davey can take care of Rose." Race, Jack and Mush all found this funny, while David turned a bright crimson, and Rose looked away.  
"No really, I'll be fine. I can-" Race started again, but this time Rose cut him off (they obviously didnt want him to speak...)  
"Racetrack, you heard the man. You can rest tommorow." Rose said, and that seemed to be final. The rest of the guys left, leaving Rose and Race alone.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Racetrack. I-I shoulda known you were just trying to help me." Rose looked down.  
"It's okay. Really Rose, I understand."   
Rose still stared down at the blanket. Race lifted her chin, so she was looking directly at him. (ooh a rhyme)   
"This isn't the first time I've gotten beat up on account of a girl."  
Rose smiled.  
"Hey, it's true though....Okay?" He smiled back.  
She nodded.  
"Good. Now, if you dont mind, I need to get some rest."  
"No problem. Night Race." Rose touched his shoulder, then left to join the others.  
"Night Rose."  
***  
"Um-this is, uh....The World Building. And that's Horace Greeley. That's a trash can-" David muttered, walking around the large metal can. "And that's--"  
"David, you're so boring." Les stated out loud, sitting down on the platform of the Greeley statue.  
Rose smothered a giggle. David glared at his brother. If looks could kill, Les was a goner.   
"Don't you have papers to sell Les?"  
"So do you." Les raised his eyebrows (oooOOOooh...diss...)  
Rose decided to intervene, "Les, if you go on back to the Lodging House, you and I can do something special later, okay?"  
Les considered this, "Like what?"  
"Like.....a ride on a trolley car?"  
"Awww, yeah!" Les bolted in the direction of the Lodging House, "Don't forget Rose!" He called over his shoulder.  
"I won't!" She turned back to David, "Now, where did we leave off?"  
David shook his head, "Nah, it doesn't matter now. Tell me more about yourself." He sat down, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh- I'm from the Bronx, but went to school so I have no accent. Matthew ran away when I was eight and a half. My mom died shortly after. My father--he--" Rose's voice faltered as the horrible memories flashed through her mind.  
***  
"Rozzzzzzilyn?"  
"Yes Father?"  
"Where's da-da-whassit called again?"  
"Dad--were you drinking again?"  
"NO!! I WERENT DRINKIN'! I justa hadda coupla beers--"  
"More like 2 dozen...am I right?"  
"SHADUP! I DONT GOTTA TAKE DAT KINDA JUNK FROM A LITTLE GIRL! You get ova heah righ' now 'Lil' Miss Boden! And gimme dat money, ya heah? I'se got me some gamblin' debts..."  
"No, thats the rent money. I cant give it to you--Please--I need to buy food and I-"  
"GET OVA HEAH!! I'SE GONNA BEAT THE LIVIN' HELL OUTTA YOUSE!!"  
"No!!"   
***  
The picture in Rose's mind began fading out on the scene, but showed enough of Rose getting beaten and bruised by her own father. The experience had been so horrible Rose couldnt remember most of it now. Her mind had blocked it out, as if it never happened. But Rose knew it did. The next day, she found her father dead in the apartment and Matthew, gone. Rose packed up and left the house in search of something better. She got a job serving drinks at a saloon, and eventually got an apartment.   
  
"Rose? Rose?"   
Rose abruptly snapped out of the trance. David looked concerned.  
"Are you okay?"  
Rose shook her head. She bit her lip, but the tears came anyways. David moved closer, and put his arm around her.  
"I hafta find Matthew. I just have to. He's the only person I have left in the world and I--"  
"Hey," David brushed the tears from her eyes gently, "You've got me now. I'll always be there for you. No matter what." He leaned down to kiss her, but Rose pulled away. She ran in the direction of the Lodging House.   
David sighed, and slammed his fist against the cement. He got up, and followed her.  
"So close," He muttered on the way back "So close."  
***  
Rose sat in her bunk, staring at the wall.   
"He-he tried to kiss me...." She thought, "And I almost let him too..."   
All the guys were out selling papers, so Rose was alone. But not for long.  
"Rose? Rose, c'mon it's time to go!' Les bounced into the room and grabbed her hand.  
"What for?" Rose asked absentmindedly.  
"The trolley car will be comin'! You promised we'd go!"  
"Trolley car?...Ohhh. Oh yeah." Rose let Les lead her out in the direction of the World Building. A few second later, David ran into the Lodging House looking for Rose and his brother. He then remembered the trolley car thing and headed towards where it made it's stop--near the World Building. Race came out of Kloppman's office, where he had been doing bills as a favor to the old man, narrowly missing David. Jack walked in.  
"Hey Cowboy."  
"You're supposed to be sleeping."  
"Yeah I know...Guess I was just too lazy." He grinned and leaned against the counter. "What brings you back so early?"  
"Uhhhhh...about Matthew and Rose--" Jack began uncertainly.  
"Yeah, what exactly do you plan to do about it?" Race said quietly.  
"We cant let her know now--not yet..... Just gotta wait." Jack replied.  
"She wont believe it when she finds out that Matthew's been around here the whole time." Race snickered.  
"I bet. I cant wait to see her face when she finds out." Jack thought for a moment. "Good thing you kept it a secret. She woulda killed me. 'All this time and you didnt tell me! Real nice, Cowbob.'" Jack mimicked in falsetto.  
The two newsies laughed, then went back to what they were doing.  
***  



	2. Feeling the Thrill

A few weeks went by and Rose still hadnt found Matthew. But, after the run in with the Delanceys, Rose knew her big mouth could get them into trouble. So she was patient with Racetrack. She got used to selling papers all morning, eating lunch and then going with the guys back to the Lodging House to hang out or walk around the city by herself.   
The guys realized Rose had some difficulties in the past and they were patient with her. But David wouldn't give up on Rose. Not yet. ( I love the Walkin' Mouth!)  
***  
"Race, we need to talk." Rose came in to the bunkroom. This generally translated to "You're in trouble."  
Race sighed and tossed his newspaper on the floor. "What did I do now?"  
"Well--" Rose paused, then sat down on the bed beside him. "It's not what you've done. It's what you havent done. I just--"  
"Let me guess--Matthew, right?" They hadnt had this argument in a long time.  
"Yeah....I know I said I'd be patient but--I cant spend the rest of my days waiting around here, doing dishes for Kloppman and selling papes with you. I cant spend my whole life hiding ("you're the only light that's--" ...okay I'll stop) from my past. When I find Matthew, my life really begins. I have a fresh start with a new life." Rose picked up his hands in hers. "Cant you see Race? Please.....I need to find him."  
Race saw tears whelm up in her eyes, and wanted to make everything perfect for her.  
"Okay Rose, you have a deal. There's a party at Medda's celebrating the anniversary of the strike in two weeks. And I promise you that Matthew will be there."  
***  
"Rosie?"  
Rose smiled at the new nickname David had given her.  
"Yes?"  
-pause-  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
Rose thought for a second, then started to walk towards a bench, David's hand in hers.  
"Once."  
David's shoulders sagged a little, but Rose didnt see. "Oh............Rose?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What was it like?"  
She sat down on the bench and motioned for him to sit beside her.  
"Not what I expected. It was from Erik, my abusive ex-boyfriend. He was so sweet to me in the beginning. And one time....he leaned down and kissed me, very gently, but it still mattered to me." Rose shook her head, "If only I had known what I know now I woulda......" Rose trailed off and tried once more to put her haunting past behind her. She turned to David. "But when he kissed me, I didnt feel the thrill everybody talks about. The thrill that tells you that that's the person--the one you've waited your whole life for. I think when you get kissed,it should be special---with someone you love more than anything. Especially if it's your first kiss."  
  
David gazed back at her, trying to understand the passion and hope he saw deep in those crystal blue eyes.  
Rose leaned over and kissed David, very gently, and in those few moments, they both felt the same thrill--the one that told them they had been waiting for each other all their lives.  
***  
I WROTE THAT?? I dont believe it!! How did I manage to pull off that whole love scene?!? You know--they're so believeable I think I'm gonna cry (doncha just love these mushy love stories?? I sure do) 


	3. Remembering Anna

"Hey Rose. Hey Dave." Race called without looking up from his paper.  
"Hi Race." They answered in unison, entering the bunkroom. David led Rose over to Snipeshooter's empty bunk. He sat her down, and they gazed at each other for a moment. David smoothed back Rose's golden brown hair. His hand slid down to her waist and he kissed her.  
Race glanced over the top of his paper. Oh, just David and Rose.  
.....  
David and Rose?!?  
  
"What in the heck are you two doing?" He asked incredulously.  
Rose disentangled herself from David gently.  
"Uh...kissing I think." She smiled, and looked back at her David.  
"That much is obvious Rosie. Why?" Race blinked hard.  
"I asked Rose to be my girl. She said yes!" David exclaimed, kissing the Rose's hair. Rose lay her head down on his shoulder.  
Race tried hard to smile. "Congratulations. You probably already know she's one heck of a girl."  
"I do know...and God, I think I just--fell in love.." David trailed off and glanced down at Rose. She kissed him gently.  
Race watched them for a second, then headed for the door. He needed time to think--alone.  
The cool air hit him as he walked outside. It was still light out and Race was prepared to walk as far as he needed to to think it all over.  
  
Rose had come and changed everything. No longer was he the carefree newsie he had been 2 or 3 months ago, but felt a responsibility to keep her safe at all costs. That didnt bother him so much. It was when he saw David and Rose look at each other--the look that said "I love you with my whole heart and soul"  
  
Race used to receive those looks--from Anna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-April 1895-  
'Race!! You'll never guess what!!" Anna burst into the bunkroom.  
"What?" Race stood up to greet the girl he had met in Central park a few months ago.  
"I'm got an callback! The director might give me the lead!!" Anna brushed her dark brown curls from her eyes. Anna wanted to be an actress,and had just tried out for a spot in a local theatre's new musical.  
"Aw Anna, that's great!" Race gave her a quick hug. She pulled back.  
"Let's go for a walk."  
"Sounds good. Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-March 1897-  
Anna glanced over at Race-"Ya look cold."  
"I am. Undescribably."  
"Here, I'll help." Anna put her arm around Race. They walked a little further.  
"Better?" Anna asked.  
"I dont know about you, but I feel all warm inside now." He smiled softly at her.  
"So do I." Anna lay her head down on his shoulder. Race kissed the top of her head.   
"Can I tell ya somethin' Anna?"  
"Sure."  
Race stopped, and turned to face her. He ran his hands up and down her back.  
"I-I aint never felt this way 'bout no one. Anna--I love you. More than anything. You're the one that makes my life brighter. Even when I lose hope of a better life, you're always there to smile and kiss me. Please Anna-marry me someday?"  
  
Tears formed in Anna's eyes. "Yes. Oh God, yes. I love you too. Just never forget that. Because love is forever, Race. Always believe."  
  
Race leaned down and kissed Anna. Afterwards, she gave him the same look Race had seen in Rose's eyes when she looked at David. Race remembered holding Anna for the longest time, right there in the middle of the alley, not wanting the moment to end. But it did.   
  
All good things eventually do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-February 1899-  
"Race--I hafta go now."  
"No Anna--You can't. ...Anna, I love you. You can't move." Race pleaded  
"I dont want to, but my family wants to move west. I have no choice."  
"Stay here with me. Marry me--I'll get a real job and support you and-"  
"Oh Race, please dont do this. It's hard enough as it is. Please give me a kiss and a hug and the promise you'll always remember me."  
"No. You said you loved me--that you'd never hurt me." Hot tears prickled in his eyes.  
"Race, I...." Anna trailed off and looked out the window. "Look Race--It's starting to snow. Look at the sky. It's beautiful."  
Race buried his face in his hands. This couldn't happen. Not to him. Not to Anna.  
"Don't cry, Race." Anna said in a choked up voice, "Always believe in love."   
Race didnt even look up. But he felt Anna's lips brush against his forehead, and she whispered, "Always believe."   
When he looked up, she was gone.   
  
That was the last time Race ever saw Anna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Race came out of his reverie, sitting on a crate in an alley.  
"Oh Anna...Anna, I miss you so much."  
"Race." A female voice came from behind him. Rose.  
"I'm okay Rose. Really, I'm fine."  
Rose nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Race looked down, and the tears that had been there, flowed easily. Rose rushed to his side and held him in her arms, while he closed his eyes, trying to remember every little detail of Anna. 


	4. The Chapter Before The Big Climax (a.k.a...

  
-Night of the party at Irving Hall--2 weeks later-  
  
(okay okay, I know the whole "anniversary of the strike celebration" has been done, and kudos to whoever thought of it first. I just needed a reason for everyone to get all spiffed up for a night out.)  
  
"Rose, ya almost ready?"  
"Oy vey Racetrack--dont rush me! I'll be just a second." Rose called a little irritably from the bathroom.  
"Everyone's waitin' downstairs." Racetrack paced nervously. "Come on, already. Matthew's makin' his debut tonight. Are ya interested or what?"   
"I just...wanna look perfect." The door opened and creaked softly as Rose revealed herself.  
Race smiled when he saw her. "You look great. Better than perfect."  
  
Rose had on [I am really bad at describing clothes. I can see the dress in my mind, but as for writing it...BEAR WITH ME!] a white dress. It was a white chiffon (the floaty stuff) with a round neck and puffy short sleeves. True, it was simple--but no one could have looked better in it than Rose. [Even though it once belonged to Sarah. But she had outgrown it a while ago] Rose's wavy hair was tucked into a loose bun, and soft tendrils framed her face.  
"This is going to be the best night of my life." Rose stated.   
"Me too." Race answered solemnly. He led her down the stairs to meet the guys--and their dates. (oooh, you readers just might kill me)  
***  
  
"Rose, this is Lina, Mush's date. And these lovely ladies are Samantha, Kate, Maria and Tori. You already know Sarah, I take it."  
  
Rose nodded and smiled. Each girl said hi and went back to her respective date.  
"Hey Rose." Rose turned to see David come in the door.   
"Hi!" He gave her a quick hug, and then--handed her a flower. (hmm...wonder what kind..) A rose, of course.  
"David..." Rose glanced down at the flower and then back at her boyfriend "That's so sweet! Thank you." SHe leaned over and kissed him gently.  
"Now, I'm gonna put it someplace safe." She turned and quickly ran up the stairs. She put the flower on her pillow.   
"Well, we should get going. Everyone else is already there." Rose heard Jack say, and then could hear everyone heading for the door.   
  
When she came back down, Race and Dave were sitting on the counter, waiting for her. Rose walked down the steps with the grace of a Queen. She couldnt help but notice the dazed look on David's face.  
  
"So how do I look?" Rose held out her arms and spun around.   
Dave slid off the counter. "Gorgeous."   
He linked his arms around her waist and added in a whisper, "Like always."  
Rose giggled, but then remembered Racetrack was still in the room.  
"Heya Race." Rose turned to him  
"Heya what?" He answered with a smirk.  
"Where's your date?"  
Race looked down, "Well, I just--thought I'd stag it tonight."  
"Right." Rose nodded, then held out her hand. "You can stag it with us."  
He smiled and took her hand. The three friends left for the party--an adventure about to unfold.  
  
***  
"Wow, the place looks great." David referred to Irving Hall. Medda got a lot of publicity from the rally, and was able to buy new lighting, sets, posters, the works. A new giant cut out of Medda in a hot pink and neon green sequined dress showed her happily swinging on her swing.  
  
"Let's go in." Race added.  
  
Rose took a deep breath, and led the way inside.  
  
Once inside, they found Irving Hall quite the way they had left it at the rally (well--before the cops and scabbers and stuff) Loud, crowded, but everyone was enjoying it.  
  
"Oh wow!" Rose grinned as she took in the scene that lay before them. (Use your imagination...basically the rally) Then she remembered the most important reason for being here.   
"Where's my brother?" She turned and waited for Racetrack to answer.   
He watched her for a second, and knew it was time. "10 minutes Rose. Meet me backstage in ten minutes. Matthew'll be there."  
Rose eyes lit up, "Thank you." She whispered, "For everything."  
She turned back to David and they went over a table to find Jack and Sarah.  
Race turned to go outside, and think for the next ten minutes.... 


	5. "You mean to tell me....all this time, i...

Rose walked slowly towards the stage, although she felt like running.   
"Slow, Rose. He'll still be there. Race said he would."   
She walked towards stage left (sorry, I'm a theatre person....it's where Jack and David were in the movie) No one was back there at the moment, so Rose found a chair and sat down.  
***  
Race quietly opened the stage door, and wasn't too surprised to see Rose, already waiting.  
"Hi Rose."  
Rose stood up and looked to see if there was anyone behind him.   
"Well, where is he Racetrack?"  
"Matt. My name is Matt. Borden. Eight years ago I ran away from home and joined the Manhattan newsies. I lied about my past and said my whole family died in a fire. But I always knew that, somewhere out there, I had a sister, wondering what happened to me. I always wondered what happened to you. Now we know. If Fate decided to have you find me, we belong together." Race watched her eyes fill with tears. "Rose, say something."  
  
"You mean to tell me..." Rose looked him up and down, "That all this time.....it was you?"   
"Yeah." He glanced at her hesitantly, then enveloped his sister in a warm hug. Sobs wracked Rose's body.   
"Finally....finally....all this time I've been looking.....thank you....." Rose whispered.  
Race just held her in his arms, "We'll always be together. Nothing will split us apart ever again."   
  
As simple as that idea was, it was true. Rose and Race had come to need each other. And when the survivors of the Borden family reunited, they finally felt the love that had been missing in their lives..... all this time.  
  
***  
Race and Rose returned to the party and enjoyed themselves for the next few hours.   
"Matt." Rose set down her soda.  
"Yeah?" Race looked over from his seat beside her.  
"Now it's time for me to surprise you. Close your eyes and I'll be right back."  
He gave Rose a strange look, but closed his eyes.  
"This should be interesting..." He thought to himself.  
-A few minutes later-  
Catcalls and whistling filled the room. Race was wondering exactly what Rose had planned.  
"Aw, shut up all of you." Rose yelled back good-naturedly.  
"Okay Race, go ahead. You can look." She said quietly.  
Race opened his eyes and glanced up. A tall girl with mud brown curls and sharp green eyes stood beside Rose. It was-  
"Anna?" Race asked incredulously.  
"Hi Race." She replied softly.  
Race stood and realized he was a little taller than her now. (authors note-HA! I crack myself up!)  
They watched each other for a second, then Race took her in a fierce hug.  
"Anna-I still believed...all this time, I still believed in you and me--I always believed in love...."  
Anna said nothing and just let him hold her.  
***  
"So Rose, how did you find Anna?" Race asked later that night, his arm draped around Anna.  
"Well, after you told me about how she was going to be an actress, I did some research. I found out that Anna Mitchell, Anna Bancroft and Anna Learing were three 16 year-old Broadway actresses. I wrote letters to all three and Anna Mitchell replied."  
"What did you write?" asked David of Rose.  
  
Anna unfolded a piece of paper, and read it aloud:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Miss Mitchell-  
  
My name is Rose Borden. I have a question to ask you. I have a friend by the name of Racetrack Higgins. His girlfriend moved far out west over a year ago. He told me she was an up and coming actress by the name of Anna. I was wondering, could this be you? Racetrack has done so much for me. He really loves this girl and deserves to be happy too.  
  
thank you,   
Rose Borden  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna looked up at Race as she read the last sentence. She had read it so many times, it was easily memorized. Race leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen--This is the last song." Medda said from the stage. A slow song filled the room.  
"C'mon Sarah," Jack held out his hand and led her to the dance floor (I know technically there isn't one at Medda's but it serves my purposes) Everyone else followed suit. David, Rose, Anna and Racetrack started too, but Race held Rose back for a second.  
"Once I had lost all hope--but you came back in my life, and I knew someone still cared. Love ya Rose."  
"Love ya too Matt." She hugged him, then they walked over to David and Anna, and started dancing, each hoping this feeling would never leave.  
And after all this time--it wouldn't.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
